El secreto de la risa de Undertaker
by Altars
Summary: Undertaker siempre fue una persona que, a ojos de Ciel tenía un humor muy extraño y retorcido,que además de ser el pago a acambio de información era algo que solo Sebastian pudo lograr en su debido momento, pero ¿él podrá hacerlo? ¿Cual es el secreto para hacer reir a alguien como él? [Spoilers menores de The book of Circus.]


_El misterio detrás de la risa de Undertaker._

El sonido del carruaje le indicaba de forma irónica que en efecto estaban por llegar a donde estaba la persona que le traía la información más jugosa del bajo mundo: Undertaker. Aun así siempre le irritaba su personalidad que contrastaba descomunalmente con su espeluznante pero excéntrica apariencia cada visita al susodicho de cabello canoso significaba una cosa: tenías que dar una buena carcajada a cambio, o alguna forma de que él se entretuviese.

Sus dedos se acercaron pronto a sus sienes y para calmar su estrés venidero y prepararse a sí mismo para lidiar con aquella actitud socarrona del Sepultero; Suspiró, ya que siempre tendría esa duda que, quizás no le carcomía por dentro o le quitase el sueño pero _estaba allí_ en cada visita a aquel lúgubre lugar.

 _¿Qué hacía reír a Undertaker? O mejor dicho ¿Qué consideraba gracioso éste? ¿Qué entretenía a esa clase de persona tan peculiar?_

En su cavilación no duró mucho, ya que el carruaje se detuvo de forma abrupta meciéndolo ligeramente hacía adelante y despertándolo de sus pensamientos, miró hacía la ventanilla a su derecha y pudo ver el lugar con el icónico letrero encima, habían llegado.

Sebastian le abrió la puerta del carruaje y tomó su bastón para dar pasos decididos, abrió la puerta, todo era obscuridad en el lugar lo cual no era de extrañarse, se podía sentir una atmósfera distinta cuando entrabas a ese lugar a la atmósfera de afuera rodeada de personas; Un olor a formol, y quién sabe que otros químicos usados para restaurar o embalsamar a los cadáveres rodeaba la habitación haciéndolo para el Conde un olor al que ya estaba más que habituado por sus múltiples visitas.

-¿Estás aquí, Undertaker?-Habló fuertemente haciendo un significativo eco. La puerta se cerró haciendo un chirrido intensificando la obscuridad que los rodeaba pero también dejando ver algunas velas encendidas encima de unos ataúdes en el fondo, la risa del mencionado no se hizo esperar.

-¡Bienvenido, conde!- Se oyó detrás de las espaldas de los visitantes.- ¿Hoy será el día donde probarás uno de mis ataúdes especiales?- Mencionó juguetonamente mientras lanzaba uno de sus tantos cráneos haciendo que el jovencito levantase su pie nada contento por ello, y chocase de forma graciosa hacía otros huesos que estaban en el otro extremo haciendo un estrepitoso sonido de huesos chocando entre sí.

-¡Tú…! – Sabía que algo así ocurriría, aunque jamás lo admitiría le había asustado por la sorpresa de que su aparición fuese de ese modo, pero tratándose de él…-

Sonrió sin más al ver la reacción de molestia del conde, realmente era muy entretenido ver como este reaccionaba.

-Por favor, siéntense. Tengo té y galletas frescas que están salidas del horno.- Abrió su palma apuntando hacia los ataúdes, y les sonrió a ambos invitados. Ambos sin más se sentaron en las urnas señaladas, rápidamente fue por los envases y les sirvió té, dándole a cada uno galletas, sentándose en frente de ellos.

Sin más Sebastian empezó a explicar el porqué de su visita, lo cual tomó un rato, eso sí, nadie bebió del té que el canoso había proveído a sus invitados realmente parecía que los envases los reutilizaba.

-¿Cuerpos de niños…huh? –Dijo para sí mismo mientras oía al demonio hablar.

-Así es, se les reporta como desaparecidos pero no han encontrado los cuerpos.- Finalizó el azabache, el cual se encontraba de pie.

-Bueno, niños muertos son algo habitual en el bajo mundo; Estoy seguro que lo sabe muy bien, Conde.- Respondió con su semblante sonriente de siempre, mientras comía una de sus galletas que parecían croquetas de perro. El joven solo oía de forma silenciosa la conversación entre ambos adultos, expectante y quizás sumergido en sí mismo nuevamente.

-Traje su información. ¿Te has hecho cargo de alguno de estos niños?

El de ojos escarlata sacó una pila de papel gruesa y estiró su brazo hacía el escritorio del shinigami mientras se veía los registros de una niña pequeña. Este solo siguió sonriendo y entonces apoyó su barbilla de forma despreocupada en el escritorio.

-Hmm~ ¿Lo habré hecho?- Resopló está última frase con desinterés y burla. Esto para el conde y el demonio significó una cosa claramente: Aburrimiento.- Podría recordarlo si tan solo viese algo entretenido~

Bingo. El de cabellos azulejos solo chasqueó su lengua mentalmente, sabía que lo vendría pero estaba confiado del respaldo de su mayordomo aunque eso no evitó que la expresión de ambos se tornase a una de fastidio porque si se trataba se desvergonzados entre ellos estaba indudablemente el shinigami canoso.

-Sabes lo que quiero Conde, dámelo~- Su tono de voz juguetón no desapareció en ningún momento, sus brazos y tronco se fueron hacía su escritorio y se acercó hacía el chico con aquella sonrisa que daba escalofríos.- ¡Dame la mejor risa, y te diré todo!

Se revolcó en el escritorio de caoba cuan felino y empezó a reír retorciendo sus dedos mientras miraba la obvia expresión de fastidio del joven conde.

-¡Sebastian!- llamó sin dudar a su sirviente que obviamente siempre era efectivo.

-Entonces…-El demonio estaba más que listo sin necesidad de decir lo que tenía que hacer, hizo su ademán de acomodarse su guante izquierdo.

-¿Eh? ¿Se lo dejarás a él?-Su voz de forma gradual perdió una pizca de interés, el platinado se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente quedando de espaldas, y sostuvo su sombrero, internamente quería molestar al conde un poco más, ya que siempre le dejaba todo a su mayordomo eficiente, pero esta vez él no quería a su mayordomo como entretenimiento siendo así quizás, un capricho momentáneo.- ¿No es capaz de hacer nada sin su mayordomo, conde?

Molestó con un tono infantil, haciendo que algo en la cabeza del chico hiciese "click", y así tomándolo como una directa provocación por parte del Sepultero.

Bueno, cualquier cosa que me entretenga está bien, la verdad.- Soltó solo avivando más la provocación, como si renunciase a molestar al chiquillo.

El sonido del bastón siendo posado en el escritorio hizo que su sonrisa de notase más de forma descarada.

-¡Yo lo haré!- Esto hizo que el platinado riese internamente, y pensase Qué fácil cayó en esto, aún es muy inmaduro.

-¿Lo hará?- Preguntó sospechando de aquello que dijo con toques de duda por parte del mayor, él solo temblaba de ira y a la vez de miedo a fallar. El mayordomo insistió con la mirada, y quizás hasta el mismo sabía que podría hacer las cosas más fáciles para el noble, pero el obvio orgullo del joven estaba en juego y eso no estaba en duda de ello.

-¡Vete, y no se te ocurra mirar adentro bajo ninguna circunstancia!- En su rostro se veía la molestia y la casi indignación por lo anterior dicho por el shinigami viéndose retado por el mismo.- ¡Es una orden!

- _Yes,my lord._ -Órdenes eran órdenes. Se inclinó sin chistar y salió de allí esperando pacientemente afuera.

Una vez afuera sin la presencia del demonio en el establecimiento, Ciel miró de forma desafiante al shinigami el cual de forma extraña dejó de sonreír cobrando así un aura de seriedad la cual era casi impensable para él de forma que el chico se sintió intimidado, pero eso no le quitaba la idea de hacer que debía hacerle reír y demostrarle que él podría actuar sin su mayordomo.

Era casi palpable la tensión entre ellos, aun así se podía ver que el canoso se estaba divirtiendo y claramente el conde Phantomhive no le resultaba entretenido.

-Estoy ansioso por ver lo que tiene, conde.-Sus largos y esqueléticos dedos se entrelazaron y apoyó su barbilla en ellos mientras sonreía ligeramente.

-U-una vez había un niño el cual estaba muy disgustado con sus regalos de navidad los cuales eran una bicicleta, y unos zapatos, ¿Por qué estaba disgustado? –Empezó con voz ciertamente torpe, estar a solas con ese hombre era extraño.

-¿Por qué?~- Preguntó en sucesión, de forma juguetona.

-Porque no tenía piernas.- Sonrió seguro de que eso sería suficiente para hacerle reír.

Pero se equivocó, este solo empezó a jugar con sus dedos ¡Como si no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada!

-Conde, necesitará más que eso para hacerme reír, se lo advierto pero admito que fue un buen intento~ - Respondió.

-¡Nada de eso! Yo tengo muchos, y-yo conozco el humor de los adultos ¡no por nada soy conde!- No sabía si se lo afirmaba al mayor o a sí mismo como apoyo moral.

Ya había pasado dos horas, había dicho más de diez chistes, y aún el albino no se inmutaba a absolutamente nada había dicho hasta los chistes sucios de la difunta Madame red pero nada parecía funcionar, entonces el albino levantó su mano, la cual se encontraba jugando con un mechón de su propio cabello.

-¿Y si intenta otra cosa, conde? Quizás el humor no sea su fuerte, hehe~- Por primera vez en ese momento la sonrisa amplia del Sepultero reapareció pero no era una de diversión si no de pura malicia esto hizo que los vellos del joven noble se erizaran.

-¿Y-y eso que sería?-preguntó temeroso pero intentó ocultarlo fallando miserablemente.

-Pues, muéstreme "esa" faceta de usted, conde.- Su sonrisa no se iba y se abrazó a sí mismo teniendo espasmos de forma vistosa y bastante perturbadora a la vista del conde.

-"¿Esa faceta?"-Preguntó al aire, y entonces sintió como unas frías manos sujetaban su barbilla y en menos de unos segundos tenía a unos centímetros al mayor, su corazón dio un vuelco haciendo que diese un respingo, mechones de color platino recaían sobre sus hombros rozando sus oídos y se dio cuenta de la diferencia de altura entre ambos lo cual resultó sobrecogedor para el de orbes zafiro.

El mayor despojó de su abrigo al chico, y desató el nudo de su cuello, esto causó que el pequeño temblase y se ruborizara, sus labios estaban abiertos de par en par y sus pupilas se expandieron, este se acercó a él, se veía como un pequeño gato asustado con sus largas uñas dio un leve cosquilleo al cuello del chico haciendo que este reaccionara temblando y respirando sonoramente.

Se acercó más a él, casi a centímetros de su rostro, el joven noble estaba petrificado sin moverse de donde estaba, entonces cuando ya estaba muy cerca, este solo lamió su labio inferior, haciendo que el menor cerrase sus ojos abruptamente y sus piernas se volviesen gelatina.

El platinado no pude evitar sentirse conmovido por el estado en el que el chico se encontraba, se acercó a su oído y con una voz profunda le dijo.

-De esta faceta es la que hablaba, conde.- la expresión de sorpresa del chico hizo que este sin poder evitarlo, se riese, el conde indignado hizo una expresión de enojo al instante la cual quedó en el olvido ya que el platinado le robó un casto pero rápido beso.

Rápidamente se alejó de él ya que un pequeño hilo de saliva estaba en la comisura de sus labios, Sebastian había oído la risa por lo cual entró de forma automática, Ciel aún se encontraba respirando de forma irregular con sus ropas desarregladas.

-¡Vaya, nunca imaginé al Conde Phantomhive yendo _así de lejos_!- Dijo de forma socarrona, mientras Sebastian podía sentir el agite de su amo.

-¿Qué demonios hizo?- Se acercó rápidamente a arreglar su cabello y acomodar sus ropas.

-No preguntes.-Soltó, sin querer dar explicaciones de que había pasado ya que incluso el mismo se preguntaba eso.

-Aun así, si eres capaz de hacer esto por la voluntad de la Reina, realmente eres un perro.-Ató el cordón que el platinado había echado a perder en unos segundos.

-¡Silencio!- respondió de forma odiosa al mayor.- ¡Bien, ya pagué mi parte, dime sobre los niños!

-No están en ningún lado.

¿¡Eh?!- Ambos tomando una expresión de sorpresa nuevamente, parpadeando a la par.

-Ninguno fue algún cliente mío y no hay rumores, tampoco.-Con sus dedos levantó el papel que el mayordomo le había entregado hace unas horas.

-En otras palabras, ¿No sabes sobre esto?

-No es así _, sé que no sé nada.-_ respondió de forma despreocupada pero intentando dar un punto claro sobre lo dicho.

-Ciertamente, _sí no lo sabe_ eso quiere decir que nadie del bajo mundo los asesinó.-Respondió el demonio colocando su mano izquierda en su barbilla.

-Sus cuerpos no han sido encontrados, aún están vivos.- Reflexionó.-Nuestra única opción es ir personalmente a investigar ese circo, vamos Sebastian.- Tomó su bastón rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la puerta.-Undertaker, contáctame si oyes algo.

-Conde.-El joven se volteó de forma rápida.- Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un alma, cuide de la suya.

-Eso lo sé.- Aun así en su interior algo de él se estremeció, sentía como si ese misterioso hombre supiese algo de él y eso le inquietó.

-¿De verdad lo hace? hehehe

~- Dijo en un tono bajo, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia de despedida, y se dió la vuelta dejando el lugar con su amo mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí, quedando él de nuevo solitario en el lugar.

-Ese chico, realmente era muy interesante…- _después de todo es un Phantomhive ,_ pensó entre pequeñas risillas en su soledad recordando a su progenitor y anterior conde, Vincent con cierta nostalgia y se permitió sonreír con cierta amargura.


End file.
